Pokemon: Hoenn Hell
by FlamingBattleSword
Summary: My Name is Dustin. I am the only child of Ruby and Sapphire. It has been 25 years since the battle against Groudon and Kyogre. Now, a team known as the Legendary League has risen, taking control of the legendary pokemon, plan to wipe the world clean and start over. Me and my Team, along with the help of my friends, family, and the Pokedex Holders are all that stand in their way.
1. Chapter 1: The Team History

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

Also, I plan to aim to upload a story once per day. I might even give out a series of sneak peaks into the scripts im writing. I will not be able to upload on sunday and monday, so I will upload three on saturdays. Here are the first five episodes of Hoenn Hell to get you started. The story stars my Master Team on Pokemon Sapphire version, and the other characters from the mange Pokemon Adventures! Enjoy!

(By the way- I don't own any of the rights to this, but I hope to soon!)

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 1: The Team History

I walked out of the Battle Tower, feeling very pleased. I had just gotten my sixth frontier symbol, and all I had left to challenge was the Battle Arena. That would have to wait for a few days. I wanted to go see May, and tell her about the Frontier.  
I walked to the dock, and found that the next ferry would be heading for Slateport City tomorrow at noon. Guess I can check into a hotel for the night. I decided to let my team out of their PokeBalls.  
"Blaziken! Metagross! Blastoise! Charizard! Sceptile! Venusaur! Come on out guys!" My master team; the first six Frontier- legal Pokemon I had ever owned.  
Blaziken was a gift I recieved from Sapphire back home in Littleroot Town. He had been with me since the beginning when I recieved him in the egg from Sapphire, as a gift for cheering her on when she took on the Champion and the Elite Four.  
Metagross was a gift from the former champion, Steven Stone, for my great discovery that his favorite Pokemon, while it didn't have a gender, could still breed, which naturally meant I got to keep the first egg.  
Blastoise was given to me by a mysterious man who had a battle with Sapphire. I had already had raised Torchic to become a Blaziken, and Beldum had just become a Metagross. I decided to battle the man to a two-on-two. We won, but only because the sandstorm didn't hurt Metagross. I raised Blastoise from about level 10, and the Squirtle became a Wartortle shortly after.  
Charizard found me, actually. I was with the rest of the team- Sceptile was not with me yet, as I was actually on my way to meet Ruby- in the frozen caves nearby Mosdeep City. I was separated from the rest of my team when a pair of powerful ice type pokemon I had never seen before appeared. They knocked out Blastoise and Ivysaur quickly, and then tackled me before I could get to the pokeball containing Blaziken. The ball dropped from my hand and fell down a deep pit. That was when it happened. A huge burst of fire rose from the ground, and the two ice types ran away. I looked down to see that the pokeball had fallen onto the head of a small, orange pokemon. I climbed down, and nursed it's head wound. I carried the little guy back to where I was supposed to meet Ruby, who was May's rival when she was only a mere trainer. When I arrived, Ruby challenged me to a battle, not knowing that the pokemon in my arms was hurt. I had no choice but to battle. Ruby attacked with his Swampert, and Blaziken fell quickly. I had only Metagross left, so I sent him out, and defeated the Swampert, but Ruby sent out a Camerupt, and I knew I had no chance then. He used eruption, and Metagross fell. I knelt down over my fallen teammates, and felt tears come to my eyes, when suddenly there was a flash of light behind me. It was then that I learned that I had been walking around with a Charmeleon, and it was ready to evolve. Charizard attacked very viciously, and Camerupt didn't stand a chance. Neither did Ruby's Mawile, Haryama, or the Sceptile. Ruby was surprised that I had found a powerful pokemon such as Charizard in a frozen cave, but he helped me get my team back to a pokemon center. He gave me the Sceptile as a present for such a good battle under such pressure.  
Venusaur, well... I stole Venusaur when he was an egg from Team rocket. They were trying to find ways to make the pokemon in eggs shiny so they could sell them for more money. Venusaur was one of the lucky ones. Many of the test pokemon didn't survive.


	2. Chapter 2: Scott

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 2: Scott

Back at the hotel, I let Blastoise go to the large pool area, and Blaziken and Charizard wrestled on the arena, while Metagross, the creepy little fuck, just stood there, unmoving, just watching. I love the guy, but Metagross is having some kind of identity crisis. Wish I could help him, but no one I talk to knows how. My last hope is Professor Birch. Thats why I am going back to Littleroot. Sceptile and Venusaur started using some older moves they hadn't for a while- mainly bullet seed- to play darts on a large brick wall in the courtyard.  
I went to the bed, ready to just turn on the TV, watch some recaps, and see if they show my battle with the Salon Maiden. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I sighed, got up, and checked the peephole. It was Scott, the man in charge of the Frontier. I opened the door.  
"Long time no see, Scott, whats going on?" I asked.  
"I came to talk to you. It's important." He replied.  
I let him in, and offered him a soda pop, which he declined.  
"So, what do you need to talk about?" I asked.  
"There have been some rumors about a new challenger that has found the Frontier. He doesn't have the clearance to enter the grounds, so he is surfing around the island on a Lapras, waiting for some clearance. I need to test him to find out if he has any determination. Can you possibly come with me and check it out?"  
"I have a ship to catch tomorrow afternoon, so if it is before the ship leaves, then I can help."  
"Alright. We can head over there now, then."  
I was a bit startled, but I sighed, and accepted the fact that I wasn't going to be allowed to relax while on the island known as the Battle Frontier.


	3. Chapter 3: The Challenger

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 3: The Challenger

"Where is this guy? You said he should be around here, right?"  
"He is supposed to meet us nearby the spot where the waterfall meets the Smeargle's cave."  
I looked around from the back of La-Suke, a gift from a sweet young girl named Yellow, who just asked that I keep him happy, and he will be a dedicated friend. I have'nt seen her since, but I am making good on my promise.  
"There! I see a trainer over there by the waterfall!" I exclaimed. Sure enough, by the waterfall, there was the trainer we had been looking for.  
As we approached, I became very aware of something very nervewracking; these pokemon looked very scarily similar to the pokemon team kept by the first trainer. The story told of a boy named Red from the Kanto region. He was the most powerful trainer known to date. This was a little scary, because this boy looked a lot like Red. Maybe...  
"Hello!" Scott called. "Are you the trainer who asked to have permission to go on the island?"  
"Yeah, that would be me," the boy said. "I heard about this place from a friend of mine. I wanted to see how well I fared."  
"Well, all we need to see is your potential. You are going to battle with this young trainer here."  
"Ah," the boy said. He reached out to shake my hand. "My name is Red, nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4: The Most Powerful Trainer

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 4: The Most Powerful Trainer

Red. This is the real Red. The most powerful trainer in the world.  
I was about to battle the most powerful trainer in the world.  
"You..." I was at lost for words.  
"Me? Yes, I am the real Red." Red said with a laugh.  
"Come on, you two. I want to see a battle!" Scott cried.  
Immediately, I had out my first pokemon.  
"Go! Blastoise!" Both Red and I yelled at the same time.  
The two pokemon sized each other up. They were about the same size, but Red's Blastoise looked a bit more experienced. Not stronger. More experienced.  
"Blastoise! Ice beam!" I cried.  
Blastoise fired a blast of freezing cold water at the other pokemon, when suddenly it wasn't there anymore.  
Just simply gone.  
Blastoise was suddenly engulfed in an incredibly powerful blast of water. Stronger than a hydro pump.  
Hydro cannon. The water type ultimate move.  
"Blastoise! Fight back with a hydro cannon!"  
Blastoise fired immediately, and the two pokemon were trapped in a power struggle. Blastoise's item, the mystic water, dangled from around his neck. That item was keeping him from being overwhelmed. I needed to plan. What do I do?  
"Blastoise! Jump out of the way and use ice beam at the base of his attack!"  
Blastoise jumped out of the way, but was hit in the side when the other blast turned into him. Blastoise took the full force, and was knocked back into the side of the cave wall. He fell down when the water finally went out.  
"Blastoise!" I raced out to see if he was okay, and I saw he was unconcious. I was shocked.  
"Oops, I guess I shouldn't be so agressive. I forget that you guys aren't the Elite Four of Kanto and Johto." Red said.  
Now I was angry. I pulled out another pokeball, and sent out Venusaur.  
"Frenzy plant!" I roared. Venusaur had the Blastoise before it could react. Blastoise didn't stand a chance.  
"Huh, I guess I was a little too harsh. In a way, I am glad, because this battle just got interesting," Red said. "Go, Venusaur."  
The other Pokemon looked like it was a veteran of a long war, and was still in the mood for another.  
"Sleep powder!" I cried. The spores covered the other pokemon, but then I saw the shine of a berry. The pokemon rose from it's sleep, and it looked very angry.  
"Solarbeam, Venusaur," Red said. "and hit the side of the cave with it."  
The blast tore large boulders from the side of the cliff, and now there were boulders everywhere, and I couldn't see Venusaur.  
"Venusaur! Use frenzy plant to throw the boulders around!"  
That was when another set of vines smacked the boulders out of Venusaur's grip, and dropped them on his head.  
"Venusaur! No!" I cried out. "Go! Charizard! Use blast burn!"  
Charizard flew out of the ball, and blasted the Venusaur with an incredible blast of fire. The Venusaur didn't stand a chance, that was for sure.  
"Hmmm... Charizard, your turn." Red said.  
The other pokemon was twice the size of my faithful friend.


	5. Chapter 5: Most Powerful Trainer (Pt 2)

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

Alright then, here's episode 5! Three posts scheduled for tomorrow! Enjoy!

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 5: The Most Powerful Trainer (Part 2)

Charizard didn't even wait for orders, he flew straight up into the air, circling the Battle Tower off in the distance. The other pokemon followed him, but thats when he fired a flamethrower attack at his pursuer.  
"Odd, I never gave him orders," Red said.  
"Neither did I," I replied. "There must be something wrong."  
"Dominance, that must be it," Scott said.  
We both looked at him, as we had forgotten he was there.  
"They want to decide which is the dominant pokemon."  
"Yeah, well, I think Charizard is just being a bit too confrontational," I said.  
"Hmm... We should let them do their thing, and continue this battle," Red said.  
"Alright then," I said. I pulled out another pokeball. Sceptile. I looked over at the two fire types, circling the Battle Tower, blasting fire at one another. "They are going to destroy the tower."  
"The Battle Tower is built to resist fire." Scott says. "Has to be, with all the battles that take place in there."  
I smiled, because it seemed that Scott really HAS thought of everything. I sent out Sceptile, as Red called out to a Pikachu that was playing with some of the Smeargle that had come to watch the battle.  
"Sceptile! Leaf blade!"  
Sceptile charged forward, and swiped his arms at the Pikachu, which disappeared and reappeared twenty feet away, and used a thunderbolt. Sceptile jumped out of the way, and used bullet seed, rapid fire, in a random pattern all around the pokemon. Three bursts of seeds scored hits on the small electric mouse. The Pikachu's tail glowed.  
"Iron tail! Quick!"  
The two tails connected, and the explosion that resulted sent Smeargle flying all over the place. The Pikachu was using a combination of quick attack and iron tail, while Sceptile was using leaf blade to fend off the rapid attacks. This went on for several minutes, when Sceptile saw an opening, and scored a direct hit on the Pikachu. The mouse hit the ground using thrunderbolt. Sceptile was engulfed in the shock, but the raw determination in his eyes was unmistakeable. Sceptile dove to the ground, tearing the dirt out of his way. Pikachu was worried now.  
"Pikachu! Look out!" Red cried, but it was too late. Sceptile burst from the ground, out from under the smaller pokemon, and hit it full-force.  
It looked like the battle was over, when I noticed the item Pikachu was holding.  
Focus band. My sworn enemy.  
Before I could give orders, Pikachu used thunder, and Sceptile was down for the count.  
"Blaziken! Finish this guy!" I cried, and threw my next pokeball. Blaziken immediately jumped high into the air, and shot a blast of fire at Pikachu. The small mouse was unconcious immediately.  
"Well, I guess it's up to you then," Red said, throwing his fifth and final pokeball, "go! Poliwrath!"  
This was a pokemon I knew all too well. I had fallen many, many times to this particular pokemon. I am sure I would have already conquered the Battle Arena if it weren't for this pokemon.  
"Hydro pump!"  
Blaziken didn't even have time to try to dodge. He was unconcious before I could think about what to do next.  
My best friend... My first pokemon. The gift from the Champion... And he lost before he had a chance...  
"METAGROSS! CRUSH HIM!" I roared at the top of my lungs. Metagross leaped from the pokeball, and static swirled around one of it's legs, as it used it like an arm to punch the Poliwrath in a direct hit.


	6. Chapter 6: You've Got To Be Kidding Me

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

Since I got 50 views IN THE FIRST SIX HOURS, I am posting Chapter 6 as a special treat.

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 6: You've Got To Be Kidding Me

I wish it were true, but the truth was, the Poliwrath was out of the way before Metagross had even gotten halfway to where he was standing. The water and fighting type stomped on the ground. Hard. The ground shook, and I recognized the attack immediately.  
Earthquake. One of the few moves that could actually hurt Metagross.  
Metagross crashed facefirst into the shaking ground, and the damage put an end to my favorite steel type poekmon.  
Metagross was in battle, from the time it left its pokeball, to the time it was unconcious, took about four seconds.  
4 seconds.  
I just lost to Red.  
I fell to my knees. Red walked up to me, and reached down. I looked up to see his hand, reaching out, to help me up, and his face full of understanding.  
"It's not easy to lose, when you are so used to winning," he said. "I learned that lesson the hard way."  
I sighed, and took his hand, and he helped me get to my feet.  
"This battle isn't over yet." Scott said. "Look."  
He pointed to the two pokemon circling the Battle Tower.  
Right before something burst from the sea and grabbed them both.  
"CHARIZARD!" I cried out. "NO!"  
I started to run for the waterfall, Blastoise ready to help me climb it, when large vines grabbed my legs and held me in place.  
"LET GO OF ME DAMMIT!" I roared at Red, whose Venusaur was holding me down with vine whip.  
"Listen, I know you want to help your friend, but rushing into the Frontier like a lunatic will create panic, if it hasn't already done so. You will only make things worse."  
I relaxed, realizing the truth. "We need to go see what happened." I said.  
"Right," Scott said. He turned to Red. "You are allowed to enter the Frontier, and take on challenges. I have seen more than enough."  
"Once this is dealt with, then I will," Red said.


	7. Chapter 7: The Legendary League

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

Alright, I might have messed up and accidentally wrote "May" instead of "Sapphire" in one of the chapters. If someone can find that and tell me which chapter, i'd be SO grateful!

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 7: The Legendary League

When we arrived at the Battle Tower, we saw a man, wearing blue clothing. My immediate thought was Team Aqua, but this wasn't the light blue of the team, but was a darker set of clothing. Near him, was the most beautiful pokemon I had ever seen.  
Suicune was standing right next to him.  
"Suicune? Is that you?" Red asked. "What are you doing here, Suicune?"  
The pokemon looked at Red, and I swear, the pokemon was trying to say "help me!"  
The man looked at Red, and then tapped Suicune on the head, and suddenly bubblebeam completely overtook Red, knocking him onto his back. I raced over to help him up, and I was hit too. When we managed to stand, the man was gone. Suicune was gone, too.  
"That man..." Red wispered.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"That man, he is forcing Suicune to hurt people. But he didn't take the pokemon."  
"Your'e good, young trainers, but not THAT good."  
We turned around, and as one, sent out our pokemon. Blaziken and Poliwrath were out, and ready to fight.  
It was then that we saw our opponents. A man wearing all electric yellow, and another man wearing dark red. Next to the man in the yellow was the legendary Raikou, and the man in the red had Entei next to him.  
"HEY! THAT'S NOT YOUR POKEMON!" I yelled at the man in the red.  
"Thanks, but I was about to say that." A voice said.  
I turned around, and there was the Salon Maiden.  
"Entei, are you okay?" She asked.  
Entei responded with a blast of fire. She dove out of the way, and Poliwrath prepared a hydro pump, only to recieve a shock from Raikou.  
"I suggest that you stay out of our way," the man said. "Unless you wish to feel the wrath of the Legendary League."  
"The... What?" Red asked.  
"The Legendary League is the greatest team ever created, and we plan to destroy anyone who steps into our way as we rebuild this world. We take the Legendary pokemon and use their abilities to first begin the demolition, then the construction of the new world." The man in the yellow said.  
"Well, you have a long way to go, with only three pokemon." Red said, and suddenly his entire team was out.  
I followed his lead, and my Master Team, minus Charizard, was surrounding me.  
"If you choose to believe that, then you are doomed. We already have the Legendaries." a voice said.  
Suddenly, things were beginning to get very, very cold.  
Before I blacked out, I saw a man wearing all white, follwed by Regice, a woman in silver, followed by Registeel, and another woman in black, followed by Regirock, along with the man in blue, walk up to the two men, and shake hands with one another.


	8. Chapter 8: Littleroot Town

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 8: Littleroot Town

"Hey, get up." A voice said. "C'mon, we have to hurry."  
I groaned, and began to move. My body hurt everywhere, and I was freezing cold. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and I saw Red and our pokemon all looking worried at me. When I finally managed to stand, I saw that the entire entrance to the Battle Tower was frozen shut.  
"Look, we need to get out of here. There are emergency boats here to evacuate the trainers who can't fly their pokemon out. The entire Frontier is being evacuated." Red said.  
"Oh, man..." I goaned. "What about Charizard?"  
"Look, we need to get out of here, the two of them will be alright."  
We ran for the boats and climbed aboard. After about three hours, the boat arrived at the Slateport City docks, and people poured out.  
"Where should we go?" Red asked.  
"I have an idea. We need to go to Mauville City first. Come on."  
We went to Mauville, and talked to Rydel, the shop owner, gave Red a Mach bike, and we raced off for Verdanturf Town, where we turned down the Whismur Cave. When we came out, we were at Rustboro City. After the city was behind us, we went through the Petalburg Woods, and passed by the Petalburg Gym.  
"Ruby's father is the gym leader there," I said. "He is a really cool guy, and he pushes people hard to keep working harder. They moved here from Kanto a few years ago, when he was given the job."  
"I've heard of him." Red said. "He was one of the trainers who nearly beat the Pokemon League a few years ago. I almost had the chance to battle him."  
We continued on, turning off Odale Town, and Route 103, and turned into Littleroot Town. I was home.  
We got off of the bikes, and walked up to Sapphire's house. I knocked on the door, and Ruby opened the door.  
"Dustin?" Ruby asked. "Is that really you?"  
"Yeah, it's me." I said with a laugh.  
"Sapphire! Dustin's home!"  
Sapphire raced downstairs and threw her arms around me. "Dustin! We are so happy to see you!"  
"Red? You too?" Ruby said, shocked. "Something happened, didn't it?"  
"Ruby... Red did promise to come visit us at some point." Sapphire said quietly.  
"Actually..." Red said. He described what happened at the Frontier.  
"I always liked that pokemon," Ruby said.  
Suddenly, Sceptile was out of his pokeball and looked ready to lose it. I knew why. If it weren't for Charizard, Sceptile wouldn't have been part of my team.


	9. Chapter 9: Like Father, Like Son

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

Here is the third chapter, like I said guys. Remember; three chapters on saturdays, and tuesday-friday one chapter. If I get high numbers, I might post an extra chapter, as a bonus.

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 9: Like Father, Like Son

"Poor guy," Ruby said, kneeling down to pat Sceptile's head. "You've been through it all, haven't you?"  
"We need to get some more help," I said. "I was thinking of Emerald, and maybe Red can contact Blue and Green."  
"That sounds like it might work," Sapphire said. She looked at me. "Sweetie? Are you doing okay? I know Charizard meant a lot to you."  
"Yeah..." I said. "He saved my life."  
"I feel bad, making you go through that cave," Ruby said. "I thought that you would be okay, since you have Blaziken. I never thought that you would drop his pokeball."  
"But you made it through in the end," Sapphire said, putting her arm around Ruby. "And that is what matters."  
"I am going to call Professor Oak," Red said.  
"Dustin, can you take Red to Professor Birch's house?" Ruby asked. "We will try to contact Emerald."  
We left the house, and walked down the street. When we walked inside the house, the Professor was sitting at the desk in the living room, working on the pokedex records.  
"Hey," I said, making the Professor jump.  
"Dustin!" He cried. "How are you?"  
"Good," I said. "But Red needs to contact Professor Oak. We had a big accident at the Battle Frontier. We need some help."  
"Go right ahead." He replied.  
"Thanks grandpa," I said,  
"Grandpa?" Red asked, shocked.  
"Haha, yes," Professor Birch said. "Dustin is my grandson. He is Ruby and Sapphire's son."


	10. Chapter 10: Help Is Here!

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 10: Help Is Here!

"You never told me that," Red said, startled. "You know I battled by your parent's side when the Battle Frontier was just opened?"  
"I know of it," I said, smiling.  
Red went to the computer to contact Professor Oak.  
"Head back to the house when you're done, ok?"  
"Sure thing."  
I walked back home, and on the way, I saw a pokemon race by, and fire a bullet seed at some Tailows who were about to attack me. I jumped about a foot. "Sceptile?"  
"Nope." A voice replied.  
A boy stepped out of the woods. He had tall, blonde hair, shaped like the end of a snake's tongue. He had a small emerald fixed into his hair.  
"Emerald!" I cried, and raced over to give him a hug. It wasn't easy, as he was almost a foot and a half shorter than me.  
"I got a call from your mom. I was in the area, so I decided to ignore the call and just come visit in person."  
"Good thing too." I said. "The Frontier is under attack!"  
"WHAT!?" Emerald cried out in shock. "Is Scott ok? What about the Brains?"  
"Everyone is okay, but the legendary pokemon were kidnapped from them, and used to attack them."  
"Oh no..."  
"Come on, I'm on my way home right now."  
We walked back to the house, where Ruby and Sapphire gave Emerald a very warm welcome. I retold the tale of what happened at the Frontier, and when Red returned, he filled him in on the details I missed.  
"So, this Legendary League... They have been kidnapping the pokemon." Emerald said. "This is bad. They might reawaken Kyogre and Groudon."  
"Um..." I said.  
"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.  
"I think they already have."


	11. Chapter 11: The Factions

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 11: The Factions

"What are you saying, Dustin?" Sapphire asked me, shocked.  
"They said they already had found all of them." I said, a little worried.  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion outside. We all raced out, our entire teams out of their pokeballs. There were people walking around, and they were not from Littleroot. I saw a man wearing orange, a pair of women wearing purple, and the six people we saw at the Frontier.  
"Search the area." The man in the white said. "Do not let them escape."  
I looked around. Red had Venusaur, Blastoise, Poliwrath, and Pikachu. Ruby had Swampert, Mightyena, and Gardevoir. Sapphire had Blaziken and Swellow. Emerald had Sudowoodo, Sceptile, and Smeargle. I had Blaziken, Metagross, Blastoise, Venusaur, Sceptile, and La-Suke, the Lapras.  
I looked at their pokemon. The two ladies in purple had a Mew and Mewtwo with them. The man in orange had no pokemon I could see, which was scary. I saw the people from the Frontier, and I knew they each had a legendary. Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. We outnumbered them, but for power, they might easily overwhelm us.  
We needed help. Bad.  
"Hey! I see them!" A lady in purple cried. Mewtwo charged at us.  
"I'll deal with the psychic types!" Emerald cried.  
His three pokemon challenged the Mew and Mewtwo. We couldn't stay to watch. A large blast of fire went over out heads.  
"I'll deal with this guy! Go!" Ruby cried, and Swampert, Mightyena, and Gardevoir charged at the Entei.  
We ran for the woods, and a blast of bubbles went flying overhead. Suicune.  
"Dont leave us, Mom!" I cried, "Please!"  
"Don't plan on it." Sapphire said.  
"Venusaur! Frenzy plant!" I cried, and Venusaur knocked the Suicun away, only to be grabbed by a long, green creature.  
"Oh, god, not Rayquaza!" Sapphire cried.  
"Venusaur! NO!" I screamed. I called my remaining teammembers back into their pokeballs, where these monsters couldn't take them from me.  
"You have a lot of nerve to challenge us." A voice said.  
We stopped, because in front of us, there were two more people in purple, a girl in green. Yes a girl. She was maybe my age. Anyway, there was a man in brown, another guy in yellow, another guy in blue, and another guy in red. These guys weren't the same guys who we saw at the Frontier. There was also a woman in white.  
"Why are you taking our pokemon?" I demanded.  
"As punishment for meddling with us." the girl in green said. "You can have them back when you stop meddling."  
"We never did anything until you took Charizard." Red said angrily.  
"True, but we didn't take your Charizards. That was something else." the man in purple said.  
"What did?" I asked. "I want my friends back."  
"Unfortunately, we don't know the answer to that question." the man in brown said.  
"Then give me Venusaur back so I can go find my Charizard!" I demanded.  
The man in purple and the man in brown looked at one another.  
"You may have your pokemon back, but only if you can defeat three of us in battle. One pokemon each. No interferences, and no tricks. Just a real battle." The man in the brown said.  
"Fine." I said. Sapphire and Red looked at their teams.  
"Choose your opponents." The man said.  
"I choose to battle... you," I said, pointing at the girl in green. "And to make things interesting, if we lose, you choose one of us to take prisoner, and you give back their pokemon to the other two. The same goes the other way around."  
"Fine, do what you want," the man in brown said.  
"I choose you," Red said, pointing at the man in brown, which startled him.  
"You," Sapphire said, pointing at the man wearing blue.  
"Fine. Let's begin this battle." The woman in white said.


	12. Chapter 12: The Girl In Green (BONUS)

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 12: The Girl In Green

"I choose you! Metagross!" I yelled, throwing Metagross into the battlefield.  
"Go! Blaziken!" Sapphire cried, and Blaziken jumped forward to join Metagross.  
"Blastoise, your battle!" Red said, and Blastoise stomped forward.  
"Groudon!" the man in the brown said.  
"Kyogre!" the man in the blue said.  
"Celebi!" the girl in green cried.  
"This is a three-on-three battle!" The woman in white called. "No switching out pokemon! No items besides the held items! And no outside interference!"  
"The challengers, Trainer Dustin! Hoenn Champion Saphire! And Kanto and Johto Champion Red! The challenged! Water Faction Mason! Ground Faction Bane! And Grass Faction Chloe! Begin Battle!"  
"Metagross! Use thunder punch on Kyogre!"  
"Kyogre, use hydro pump on Blaziken!"  
"Blaziken, use sky uppercut on Groudon!"  
"Groudon, use solarbeam on Blastoise!"  
"Blastoise! Hydro cannon on Groudon!"  
"Celebi! Use magical leaf!"  
The attacks clashed at once. Kyogre cried out from the electric attack as Blaziken took the blast of water, but only after scoring a critical hit on Groudon, who still had enough strength for the solarbeam, which clashed with the hydro cannon, creating a power struggle.  
It was Celebi's magical leaf that made all hell break loose.  
The attack hit Kyogre and Groudon, knocking them both out.  
"YOU IDIOT GIRL!" Bane roared, and turned to smack her.  
"Metagross! Stop him!"  
Metagross dove in between the two, and Bane ran full-force into metagross, who then threw him into a tree.  
"I told you, I am not going to keep hurting people," Chloe said angrily. "I quit, and I'm taking Celebi with me." She began to walk towards us.  
"Stop her!" the woman in white yelled.  
"Celebi, if you don't mind." Chloe said to the tiny pokemon in her arms.  
Celebi seemed to smile, and there was suddenly pokemon everywhere, attacking the League members.  
"Thanks, sweetie." she said with a smile. Then she looked at me. "Can I come with you? They are going to hunt me down if I dont have somewhere to go that is safe."  
"Sure," Sapphire said.  
"Let's get out of here," Red said.  
"Venusaur..." I said, whimpering.  
"We will have to find another way to find him, but for now, we need to go."  
We all turned and ran deeper into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13: The Evacuation

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

I just want to thank everyone for the support. Wow, three hundred views in only a few days! I'll post bonus episodes at 400 views, 800 views, 1600 views, and so on. (I think you get the picture). Just want to mention that this fiction is over 60 chapters long, with a sequel on the drawing board. Be sure to leave your comments, questions, and critiques! I would love to see a discussion about what you think the sequel is about! The more views, the more chapters I upload, and the faster you will get to see this story, right to the earth-shattering end!

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 13: The Evacuation

We raced into the woods, heading northeast for Slateport.  
"What do we do now?" Red asked. "We left Ruby and Emerald back there."  
"Emerald can get out of just about any situation, and Ruby is with him." Sapphire said.  
"We need more help. But who should we go to?" Red asked. "Blue and Green will be here soon, but we dont have much time before they try to attack us again."  
"I know one guy who would be willing to help." I said, pulling out the pokeball that contained Metagross.  
"Steven," Sapphire said with a laugh.  
"We need the help of him and the Elite Four. The gym leaders too."  
"Then we head to Petalburg city."  
About 2 hours later, we emerged from the woods at Route 104.  
"To the gym. Fast!" Sapphire said.  
We ran to the gym, and stepped inside.  
"WELCOME CHALLENGER!" a machiene near the entrance cried. "STEP FORWARD!"  
"Oh, brother" Sapphire muttered. "NORMAN! IT'S SAPPHIRE!"  
"Sapphire? What are you doing here?"  
"Hey Papa," I said.  
"Dustin!" Norman cried. He gave me a hug, and then looked at Red. "Is he the challenger? What about the girl? The machiene detects anyone who enters without my badge. You two already have the badge."  
"We aren't here for a battle papa," I said. I explained the situation.  
"That does sound serious." he said. "I will contact Wionna and alert her. She can personally come and collect you and your friend."  
Norman went to his office, and made the call.  
"Now then," he said, leaving his office. "How about a battle in the meantime?"  
"Um..." Red said. "You know who I am, right?"  
"Oh, yes, I do," Norman said.  
"Well then," Red said. He pulled his first pokeball out, and threw it. "Go! Blastoise!"  
"Thats the spirit!" Norman said with a laugh. "Vigoroth! Battle!"  
Vigoroth came out of the pokeball, and didn't even land on the ground before Blastoise used hydro pump and knocked him out.  
"Oh, dear," Norman said. "So the stories really are true."  
"Yeah, I really did knock Silph Co. down." Red said with a laugh. "Is you pokemon alright?"  
"He will be okay, he's just a little shaken up, that's all," Norman said.  
The phone in Norman's office rang.  
"Dustin, would you answer that for me, please?" Norman asked, pulling out his next pokeball.  
I walked into the office, and picked up the phone.  
"Hello? Is Norman there?" Wionna asked.  
"He's having a battle right now." I said.  
"Dustin? Is that you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Tell Norman I'm almost there. Be ready. I have instructions from Wallace to get you guys out. All of you. The gym leaders are all being evacuated to the Pokemon League, and all citizens are to report to New Mauville."  
"Got it."  
"Be there in a few. Bye."  
The phone call ended. I put down the phone, shaking. What was going on outside.  
"PAPA!" I cried.  
Norman raced into the office. "What!?"  
"We need to tell the people to head for New Mauville. The gym leaders are to head for the Pokemon League. Wionna will be here soon."  
His eyes widened. "We need to get ready. Now."  
He raced to a device on the counter, and pushed a button. "ALL CITIZENS ARE TO EVACUATE TO NEW MAUVILLE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! EMERGENCY LEVEL FIVE! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" The voice was so loud it was deafening.  
"Come on! We need to go!" Norman cried.  
We raced out of the office, where Sapphire, Chloe, and Red were ready to leave.  
"Norman! I'm here!" Wionna yelled from the front of the gym.


	14. Chapter 14: The Other Pokedex Holders

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 14: The Other Pokedex Holders

We raced for the front, and Wionna has a small flock of Altaria waiting for us.  
"Get on and hang on!" Wionna yelled, jumpin onto the biggest.  
"I miss Charizard," Red sighed and jumped on the nearest.  
Sapphire jumped onto another, and that's when I saw it. The flash of blue.  
Rayquaza.  
"Look out! They're back!" I called.  
"V-Formation Altaria!" Wionna yelled. The flying pokemon fell in formation, and I jumped onto the very last one, and we took off.  
A blast nearly knocked me off of the small pokemon. I looked back and saw the look of fear in Rayquaza's eyes.  
Fear? Why? What were they doing to the legendaries that was forcing them to do this against their will?  
"Go on without me!" I yelled. I stood up, as much as I could on the Altaria.  
"What? NO! DUSTIN SIT DOWN!" Sapphire screamed. I jumped off the Altaria, and landed on Rayquaza's head.  
Sapphire looked at me.  
"What are you doing!?" She screamed at me. She jumped off of the Altaria she was on, and would have fallen to the ground if it hasn't been for a blue pokemon that blasted by, just under her.  
"Green!" Red yelled.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. The calvalry have arived.  
"I'll meet you back at the Battle Tower in two weeks!" I yelled at Red. "I have an idea!"  
"I'll hold you to that promise." He replied. "Don't forget. We still have to finish that battle."  
I smiled, and held on to Rayquaza, as I forced it's head to the side, forcing it to turn and losing the trail of my friends and mother.


	15. Chapter 15: Natalie

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 15: Natalie

I woke up, laying in the grass. Rayquaza was nearby, looking at me. There was a broken machiene on the ground in front of Rayquaza, colored to match the pattern on it's body.  
"Is this..?" I asked, examining the device. "Is this a shock collar?"  
Rayquaza continued to watch me.  
"Where are we?"  
"You are alright?" A voice asked. I turned around. "I saw you fall from the sky. This pokemon caught you before you fell. I brought you here, where you would be safe."  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I am Natalie, I am the graddaughter of the rest stop woman, who lives near Lavarige Town."  
"Wait... Isn't there supposed to be an evacuation?" I asked.  
"Yes, but I chose not to go." She said. "I... I want to help against these guys."  
Suddenly, some small pokemon began to appear around me. I heard a beeping sound. I reached into my bag and pulled out my Pokedex. I hadn't looked at it for nearly two months, since I first went to the Battle Frontier. I looked at the screen, and saw registries for every single pokemon that I hadn't found so far.  
"What?" I asked, shocked. I had never seen so many pokemon in one place before.  
"They want to help. This is their home too. And the legendaries are being used against their will." She said. She picked up the shock collar. "It took a bunch of the pokemon working together, but they pulled this off of Rayquaza."  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake. A huge roar came from far off.  
"We need to go. Now." I said.  
"Alright."  
We ran back to the rest stop building, and she opened a hatch. A celler.  
"In here."  
I dove inside, and dozens of pokemon followed me inside, too.  
When we were all inside, Natalie sat down right next to me.  
"We might be here a while." She said. "Why dont we get to know each other?"  
She was suddenly extremely shy. She looked away, catching tiny glimpses of me.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.  
"What?" I asked, startled, then I realized what she had asked. "No, I don't."  
"Oh," She said, rubbing her arm, and looking away. "Sorry, I'm not usually like this. It's just... Your'e really cute, and I..."  
"Oh," I said. It got really awkward. I was unsure what to say.  
She scooted a little closer to me, and rested her hand on mine.  
"Is it ok if I get us a blanket? It's really cold."  
"No problem." I said. Now she was making me feel shy!  
She got up and walked over to a large cabinet, and had to shift a Poochyena out of the way to open it. The Poochyena looked like it was still a pup, and it hopped around playfully. She pulled out a large blanket out of the cabinet, as well as a small rubber chew toy. She shook the toy at the small pokemon, and it yipped excitedly, and it's mother looked up. Natalie tossed the toy for Poochyena, who ran after it and began to shake it around excitedly.  
"Grandma has a lot of guests, and they normally have pokemon with them. It's great fun to play with them." She said with a laugh.  
I smiled. "It must be nice, getting to meet so many pokemon."  
"Yeah." She smiled. She draped the blanket over us, and snuggled close to me. "What do you do?"  
"Me?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, I am the son of the Champion."  
"No way!" She laughed.  
"Yeah. And that means that Professor Birch is my grandpa. My dad is an amazing battler, but he prefers contests." I said. "His dad, my papa, is a gym leader."  
"Wow. You must really like battles then."  
"Yeah. I got all the badges, and was going to take on the Pokemon League, but I lost to my mom, the Champion." I said. "Then, this guy, Scott, came to me after I finished healing my pokemon, and asked me to meet him at the Slateport Docks, and bring some bags for a trip, because he wanted me to try out the Battle Frontier. I was at the Frontier, having a battle with Red when this all began."  
"You battled Red?" She asked, sitting up. "He's the best trainer ever!"  
"Yeah. But my team was more determined. We almost won, when our Charizards were both kidnapped." I sighed.  
"Thats terrible." She wispered, and then she did something that clearly shocked both of us, and brushed away a tear I didn't even know I had shed. She looked away, embarrased. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
That was when I kissed her. At first, it was a gentle kiss, but then she threw her arms around me, and kissed me even more fiercely, and I embraced her back. Finally, we needed to breathe.  
She looked away, her cheeks bright red.  
"It's okay." I said with a smile, which she returned, and hugged me, and I hugged her back.  
"Wow, I've never felt so safe with anyone before." She said.  
"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I asked. She shook her head. "That might be why."  
"Does this mean..." She asked.  
"I guess it does." I said.  
She lay down next to me, and I lay down as well. Small pokemon all began to come to us, and snuggled in close for warmth. I held Natalie close, and we both slowly began to fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: To Grow Close

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 16: To Grow Close Is To Gain A True Friend

The next morning, I woke up, and was confused. Where am I? This isn't my hotel room at the Battle Frontier. Where  
is my team? Then I remembered what happened yesterday. I sat up, put my arms around my knees, and wept for Charizard and  
Venusaur.  
"BlaziKEN!" a deep voice said. I looked up at Blaziken.  
"Hey bud," I said. "Sorry, I'm just stressed. I'll be ok. How are you holding up?"  
Blaziken kneeled down, and put a hand on my shoulder. He looked into my eyes, and said nothing. I understood.  
"Your'e right. If we are going to find them, we have to stay strong, and determined."  
Metagross, Blastoise, Sceptile, and La-Suke joined us.  
"You and your friends are close."  
I looked up, and there was Natalie. She had just returned to the cellar from the surface.  
"I was getting some breakfast." She said. "You want something?"  
I looked at what she brought down. Cereal, hash browns, and eggs. "Sure." I said.  
She smiled. "I think you are going to like this." She said. She pointed to outside. There, sleeping outside the  
cellar, was Rayquaza.  
"Seems that he doesn't want to leave after what we have done for him."  
"Well, I'm glad for the help, if he wants to help us."  
"He'll be usefull dealing with Bane and Mason."  
"Who?"  
"The Legendary League guys who are controlling Kyogre and Groudon."  
"Ah."  
I walked over to her, and took her hand.  
"Hey, if you want me to finish these hash browns, you better not mess with me." She said with a smile.  
"They'll be fine," I said with a laugh. I poked her waist, and she jumped.  
"Hey!" She laughed. I hugged her from behind, and she laughed again. "Stop it!"  
"Ok," I said. I kept hugging her, but I was calm, and I rested my head on her shoulder, as we swayed side to  
side.  
"How did you meet him? Blaziken?" She asked.  
"Well, he was a gift from my mom. He was still in the egg. I was about five years old, and I cheered my mom on  
with no breaks when she finally decided to take on the Pokemon League. As a present, she gave me her Blaziken's first  
egg. We practically grew up together. He is my oldest friend. His dad was the first one to hold me when I was born. He  
was the one who handed me to her. I am extremely close to him."  
"Thats so sweet." She looked at Blaziken, who was sitting down next to Metagross, who was trying to punch a  
bullet seed out of the air. "What about Metagross?"  
"The old Champion, Steven Stone, gave me the egg, after I discovered that Metagross could breed. He gave me the  
first egg. I learned what kind of power comes from the steel types when the egg hatched. It was a big event for us, when  
Beldum hatched. Steven came over to our house to see it happen."  
"Huh. Did you raise all of your pokemon from the egg?" She asked.  
"Actually, they are the only ones to hatch from the egg with me." I said. I told her about how I met Sceptile and  
Charizard.  
"Wow. That's amazing." She said.  
There was a roar from outside, and we both raced outside to see what was happening. Rayquaza had attacked a man.  
The man was wearing orange.


	17. Chapter 17: The Pokemon League

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 17: The Pokemon League (Ruby's POV)

"Oh, God..." Sapphire sobbed. "He's dead, I know it."  
I wanted to cry too. Dustin... I should've been there for him.  
"Get ahold of yourself," Red snapped. "Do you really think he wants you sobbing over him? I dont think he's dead.  
In fact, knowing him, he's probably bringing the smackdown on that dragon pokemon."  
"Watch how you talk to my wife," I snapped at him.  
"No, you watch it!" Red yelled. Everyone froze. The boy, who called himself Proffesor Oak's Grandson, Green,  
looked at Red.  
"If Red believes it is true, he has a reason sir." Green said quietly.  
I sighed. "Well, what does it matter? Dustin is out there, right in the middle of the region, and every legendary  
from Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto is running loose with a bunch of psychopaths hunting him down.'  
Sapphire sobbed louder. Shit.  
I went to her. "Baby?" She looked at me. "We can't do anything for now, but he has his team with him, and your  
father is out there, looking for him. They will find him."  
"I got a call from Yellow," the girl named Blue said. "She knows Dustin, apperently, and she is on the move,  
looking for him."  
"Yellow..." Red wispered.  
"Dude, calm down. Your girlfriend is going to be okay." Green said.  
"She is a tough nut to crack, that one." Blue said with a laugh.  
"What do we do for now?" I asked.  
"I guess, we just train. The Pokemon League is set up for intense training sessions. There is a PokeMart and a  
Pokemon Center at the front office." Wionna said.  
"Then let's get training then." A voice said.  
We all looked. The other Gym Leaders had just arrived. It was the tall figure behind them who spoke.  
"Steven," Sapphire and I said together.


	18. Chapter 18: Alexander

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 18: Alexander (Dustin's POV)

"Get off of me! I'm not your captor!" The man pinned under Rayquaza yelled.  
Rayquaza looked at me, as though it was my choice.  
Yes, the legendary pokemon Rayquaza looked to me for guidance.  
"Let him go, but stay on your guard," I said.  
"Thanks, Dustin," the man said.  
"Papa?" I cried, shocked. I ran to Norman, who smiled at me and accepted my hug.  
"I am sorry for the scare, but I had to make sure that I wouldn't be attacked by the others. Only Glise would  
stand a chance against Rayquaza."  
"So you had to wear orange, so the others thought you were the real dragon guy."  
"And he fooled them. But not me."  
We both turned around, and saw that the man in orange had ahold of Natalie, arm around her throat, a gun to her  
head.  
"Give me the dragon, and she will live." he said.  
"Just who do you think you are!?" I roared. "Blaziken! Metagross! Blastoise! Sceptile! La-Suke!"  
My team surrounded him.  
He laughed. "My name is Alexander, and I am the Dragon Faction Legendary League Master."  
"One move, and Metagross could cut your arm off." I snarled.  
"I personally took control of Rayquaza, and placed the device on him."  
"One stupid mistake, and Blastoise can turn you into an ice cube." I snapped.  
"I came up with the idea to take control of the legendaries."  
"One more word, and Blaziken will burn you to ashes." I roared.  
Finally, the idiot shut his mouth.  
"I have your girl. I can kill her, and have no regrets when I die."  
"If you do that, you wont die, you will suffer every minute of every day for many years." I said.  
"I have two bullets. Where do you think the other bullet would go?" he smiled.  
"Pichu! Quick attack!"  
The gun was no longer in his hand. Instead it was on the ground at my feet, and it was pinned under a small mouse  
pokemon. Pichu.  
"Yellow!" I cried, and ran to give her a hug.  
"You think I would come with only a gun?" Alexander cried.  
Suddenly, there were dragon type pokemon everywhere.  
"Great," Norman mumbled. "Just what we needed."  
"We could use some help, everyone." Natalie said.  
Almost instantly, the dragon type pokemon were under heavy attack. Alexander, realizing the danger, turned to  
run.  
"Blaziken! Stop him!" I roared.  
"BLLLLLLAAAAAAZIIIIIIKENNNNNNNNNN!" the sky uppercut sent Alexander flying almost fourty feet into the air,  
where Rayquaza caught him.  
"Alright!" Alexander cried. "I give up!"


	19. Chapter 19: The Rebellion (BonusChapter)

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 19: The Rebellion

"Sorry papa, but I have to stay here." I said.  
"Dustin, your mother is dying with worry because she thinks you are dead." Norman said firmly.  
"And you can go back and tell them that I am okay. Take Rayquaza with you. Yellow can stay with me and Natalie."  
I turned to Yellow. "If she wants to."  
"Actually, I was going to go back and see Red." she blushed.  
"Oh?" I smiled. "You and him have a thing going?"  
"A little..." she smiled.  
"Well, I wont stop you. I have Natalie, and she has proven already to be a great companion." Natalie blushed at  
this, and hugged me around the waist.  
"Dustin? Just remember that I may be old enough to be a grandfather, but I am not ready to be a great-  
grandfather, so watch what you do." Norman said.  
"Papa!" I protested. "Thats not funny!"  
Yellow laughed. "I guess we'll leave you two alone for a while."  
"Red knows where to meet me, and when." I said. "I'll see you all then!"  
"Bye!" Yellow said, and climbed onto Rayquaza's back, followed by Norman, who was holding onto Alexander.  
Soon they were gone, and we went back inside the cellar.  
"Are they going to be ok?" Natalie asked.  
"Yeah, they'll be okay." I smiled.  
"That was your grandpa, the gym leader." She said.  
"Yeah."  
"He's nice. I like him."  
"Wait until you meet my dad and mom. They're great."  
"I can't wait to meet them," she said, and we kissed.  
"What do you think we do now?" I asked.  
"I guess we try and move around a bit, and try and find more people who are still on the surface."  
"Start our own little rebellion?" I smiled  
"Yeah."


	20. Chapter 20: Hope Is Served On

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 20: Hope Is Served On A Plate (Usually) (Ruby's POV)

I was training Swampert against Flannery when the loud bang reached my ears. We both stopped and ran outside.  
"No need to fear!" Norman called out to us. He was wearing orange, but he had the trainer who had been originally  
controlling Rayquaza in his arms, and they were all sitting on the massive dragon legendary.  
"How did you...?" I stammered as the others ran out to join us.  
"I didn't do it. My grandson did. With the help of his new girlfriend, I might add."  
"What!?" I cried. "Where is he?"  
"He chose to stay behind, and is searching for anyone who defied the evacuation, so they can get more help."  
"He has a girlfriend?" Sapphire cried. Then she started to tear up. "My little boy is growing up." she sobbed.  
I rolled my eyes. "Calm down sweetheart. It's perfectly normal."  
"Lets get this guy locked up before he hurts anyone else." Norman jumped down from the dragon. Thats when I  
noticed a girl with him.  
"Yellow!" Red cried, and raced over to hug her.  
"We discovered that they are being forced to attack the area with shock collars." I heard Norman tell Wionna.  
"Then it appears that we might have found a new ray of hope for stopping these guys, after all." She said.


	21. Chapter 21 Love Only Grows Never Dimi

Hey guys, BattleSword here. Be sure to check out my YouTube Channel for updates on my new films, vlogs, and other exciting content!

channel/UCbY3jiXThbAR1CwUOT8hXXA

Also check out my Facebook Page, and add my BattleSword Profile!

pages/Flaming-Battle-Sword/336367599810643

BattleSword- OUT!

Chapter 21: Love Only Grows, Never Diminishes (Dustin's POV)

"I think we should split up," Natalie said.  
"What?" I asked, alarmed.  
"Not like that," She said, sensing my tone. "I mean we should go down the opposite paths. You check Fallarbor  
Town, and I'll Check Lavaridge Town."  
"I dont want to leave you." I said.  
"We need to cover more ground." She said. "Besides, It's you we should be worried about. You have your team. I  
have about two hundred wild pokemon with me."  
I smiled. "Well, I can be sure that you're safe."  
"I love you."  
I froze. This was the first time either of us had said that to one another. "I-I love you too."  
We kissed.  
"Stay safe, sweetheart."  
"I will. I'll meet you back home, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
We split up down the paths. I jumped onto my bike, and raced down the path toward Fallarbor Town.


	22. Chapter 22: The Cable Car

Chapter 22: The Cable Car (Natalie's POV)

I was scared, yeah, but I was more scared for Dustin. He had his team, but he had already lost two of his friends...  
I got on my Acro Bike, and popped a wheelie, did a bunny hop down the rocky side of the cliff, and raced to the Cable Car.  
"Now how do we make this thing work?"  
"I'm sorry, but the cable car is not in service right now due to the evacuation."  
I turned around, and a couple of Slugma raced in, ready to protect me. "Who was that?"  
"I'm sorry to have scared you, miss." A woman stepped out from behind the car.  
"Please, I need to get to Lavaridge Town." I begged.  
"I'm sorry, but there is no power going to the cable car. We need power to get it running. If we had some electric type pokemon, then it would be possible."  
I smiled, and looked at the Slugma. "Can you go find me some electric pokemon?"  
The pokemon cheered happily, and raced out to begin the search.  
"Interesting. You seem to have developed a bond with the wild pokemon." The woman said.  
"Yeah, I guess I do." I said, with a smile.  
"Slug-Ma!"  
I turned around, and I saw a small electric pokemon behind him.  
"It appears that your friends brought you a Pichu," the woman said.  
"Pi-Chu!" the tiny pokemon cried happily.  
"Aw, it's so cute!" I cooed. I reached down and pat the pokemon on the head. "Would you like to come with me, Pichu?"  
The Pichu cheered, jumping around happily. So cute!  
"Would you help us turn on the train car, Pichu?" I asked.  
"A pokemon that small would not be able to provide eonough power to take you to the top safely. It would need some support." the woman said.  
That is when Pichu glowed brightly, and began to grow.  
"Pichu is evolving!" I cried.  
The glow disappeared, and there sat a larger pokemon. Pikachu!  
"Pi-Ka-CHUUUUUUU!" The pokemon cried, and a blast of thunder hit the generator, starting it up instantly.  
"Quick! Inside the car! I will get you to the top!" The woman cried, racing to the control board.  
I jumped into the cable car, and raised my arm. "Pikachu!" The pokemon looked at me. "Want to come with me?" The pokemon raced into the car with me.  
The cable car began to move.  
"Jump off as soon as you reach the top! There is barely enough power!" The woman called after us.  
A few minutes later, we stood at the top of the volcano. We raced down the cliffside, when I saw a glittering stone. I walked over to pick it up. "Hey, a thunderstone."  
"Pika?" Pikachu said.  
"I think I'll hold on to it. In case we get into a sticky situation."  
We continued down the path, and finally reached Lavaridge Town.


	23. Chapters 23 and 24

Chapter 23: Lavaridge Town

We walked into the empty town.  
"Anyone still here?"  
"Get out of here!" A voice yelled.  
A blast of fire shot by, over our heads.  
"Pikachu! Thunder!" I cried.  
"Camerupt! Magnitude!"  
The ground shook. I fell to my knees.  
"Help!" I cried.  
Pokemon were everywhere, charging our attackers from all sides.  
"Alright! I give!"  
The pokemon backed off. There stood a girl with a blonde ponytail. She had a black t-shirt that ended above her belly button.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked me.  
"Looking for anyone who tried to stay here against the evacuation." I said.  
"I guess you found one., then." she said. "My name is Rhonda. My mother is Flannery, the gym leader here."  
"Is there anyone else here?" I asked.  
"Nope, just me."  
"Would you like to come with me? I have a place I share with my boyfriend. It's really safe from the League."  
"Um... Maybe. It depends."  
"On what?" I asked, frowning.  
"There are some pokeballs in Mom's gym. Ultra balls. I need to get to them, but the gym is a huge maze, and I can't find my way through to the office."  
"Alright," I said, "I'll help you."

Chapter 24: Fallarbor Town (Dustin's POV)

I raced into Fallarbor Town, and immediately went to the Pokemon Center. That would be the first place they would go.  
"Hello? Anyone here?"  
"The town is empty. I can guarantee you that." A voice said.  
I turned around, and there was a woman, who was wearing red.  
"What do you want!?" I snapped.  
"My name is Rose, and I am a fire Legendary League Member. Care to take a guess which pokemon I hold?"  
"Am I supposed to care?" I growled.  
"I think you might want to." she smiled.  
"Moltres! Fire spin!" she called, and the roof of the Pokemon Center burst into flames.  
"Blastoise!" I called. "Hydro cannon!"  
Blastoise instead began to fall from the heat. I was beginning to get dizzy.  
"Bla...Bl...BLAZIKEN!" I collapsed, unconscious.  
The last thing I remembered was a tall figure picking me up as though I were weightless, and run for the door.


	24. Chapters 25 and 26

Chapter 25: The Legendary League HQ (Red's POV)

I crawled up to the side of the building. I was in Sootopolis City. The Cave Of Origin... That was where they believe these guys were staked out at. Made sense. Easy to defend. Easy to trap your enemies inside, too.  
I raced to the edge of the water, and dove in. I surfaced near the island where the gym was. I climbed onto the land, and raced into the gym. It was freezing in here! Of course. This was a water gym, after all.  
"I'm in position," I said into the walkie-talkie I held.  
"Alright. When you hear the blast, you need to make your move." Norman said over the device.  
"Be careful Red," Chloe said. I jumped. She was inside the gym with me!  
"How did you..." I managed.  
"Celebi knows teleport." She said.  
"Ah."  
Thats when we heard the explosion.  
"Venusaur! Frenzy plant!" I called.  
Venusaur fired the vines into the ground, and they charged through the watery area around us, making them move faster, right into the base of the Cave Of Origin.  
The cave collapsed.  
"Enemy down!" I heard Chloe call into her walkie-talkie.  
"Not quite."  
"Shit." I mumbled.  
The woman in white stood on top of the gym. Nearby, I saw Artcuno.  
That was the last thing I saw before the ice overtook me, and I fell unconscious.

Chapter 26: The Fire Gym (Natalie's POV)

We walked into the gym, and I immediately began to sweat from the heat. There was so much heat, the air was misty, and I could barely see from it.  
"Come on, the first hole is over there." Rhonda said. "I'll wait for you here. As long as I am here, I can give you some extra time if anyone tries to attack."  
I raced into the first hole, and suddenly, I fell through the floor. I hit the ground. It hurt a little, but after a few seconds the pain went away. I saw two more holes, so I made a mental note of each one, and ran for the one on the left. A jet of hot air blasted me upwards, and I popped up through the hole in the ground. About half an hour later, I found the office, and there was a man with a set of yellow clothes on.  
"Took you long enough." He said. The pokemon Zapdos was next to him.  
"What do you want?" I snapped.  
"I want you and your friends to go away so we can begin construction."  
"Well, it's not gonna happen!"  
"Zapdos, kill her."  
"PIKAPIKA!"  
ZAP!  
BOOM!  
The explosion from the two electric attacks blew a hole in the wall, which lead right to the entrance of the gym.  
"Hey!" Rhonda protested.  
I raced at the man, and tried to punch him, when he backhanded me so hard, I fell down the steps.  
That was his biggest mistake of his life.  
The resulting stampede of pokemon through the door was so big, the door was knocked off it's hinges.  
"You're destroying my mom's gym! Stop!" Rhonda cried out in horror.  
The man in yellow was knocked over, and I raced into the office, and found the bag of Ultra Balls, and stormed out, while the man cried out in pain from the attack. The air around them was even hotter than the rest of the gym, so there was a huge cloud of what looked like was comic book fighting dust around them.  
"Here are your fucking Ultra Balls," I snapped. "Let's get out of here."


	25. Chapter 27: Blaziken

Chapter 27: Blaziken (Dustin's POV)

I woke up with trees all around me.  
"Ouch. Is it just me, or have I been getting knocked out a lot lately?" I mumbled. "Everyone alright?"  
My team called out to me, to show that they were okay.  
"Where are we?" I asked, then I saw. We were back at the house. I walked inside the cellar, and sat down on the blanket. I was miserable. I missed Natalie.  
"Hello? Is there anyone here?"  
I jumped, and raced over to the entrance. "Who is it?"  
"I need a place to stay! Please, the League is chasing me!"  
I opened the door, and there was a boy looking at me. He was a bit older than me, probably about 23 years old.  
"Get inside then." I said.  
He dove inside, then he pulled out a bag, and released a pokemon.  
"Its gonna be okay, Eevee, just hold on little guy!" he cried, and began to wrap the tiny pokemon's midsection with gauze.  
"Eeeeee!" the tiny pokemon cried out.  
I raced to my bag, and went through the contents. Here it was. The extremely expensive potion. Warm Potion. Given to me for about a hundred thousand poke.  
"Put this stuff under the gauze. It will sting, but it does wonders." I said, and gave it to him.  
"Th-thanks," he said. "Eevee got hurt bad by that dude with the flying pokemon. That weird yellow bird."  
"Zapdos." I said. "He's a nasty one." I knelt down next to the tiny pokemon. "Hey little guy. You were brave out there, weren't you?"  
"Eeeeeeevee?" Eevee said, confused.  
Suddenly, there was a sound by the cellar door.  
"Go! Jolteon! Flareon! Vaporeon! Umbreon! Espeon!" the guy yelled.  
The pokemon were out, and looked ready to fight.  
The hatch door opened.  
There was Natalie.  
"Natalie!" I cried, and raced to her, throwing my arms around her. She felt tensed up. "What's wrong?"  
"We got jumped by the idiot with Zapdos over some Ultra Balls." she said.  
"We?" I asked, just as a girl walked in through the cellar door.  
"My name is Rhonda. My mother is the gym leader of Lavaridge Town." she said.  
"I forgot to introduce myself," the guy healing the Eevee said. "My name is Joshua. I am the youngest brother of Wionna, the Foretree Gym Leader."  
"Great. Relatives of gym leaders. That could be helpful." I said.  
"PikaPika!" I looked down and saw, next to Natalie's feet, was a Pikachu.  
"You made friends." I noted.  
"Blaziken!" I raced to the door, and saw that Blaziken was surrounded by pokemon.  
About half a dozen Combusken, and half a dozen Torchic.  
The pokemon attacked, and Blaziken was barely managing to fend them off.  
That's when another half dozen pokemon, all of them Blazikens, grabbed my oldest friend and ran off with him.


	26. Chapter 2829

Chapter 28: Even New Friends Make Sacrifices (Chloe's POV)

I watched as Articuno used blizzard on Red.  
"Celebi! Use wish!" I cried running outside. "Naomi! Get out here and fight you coward!"  
"With pleasure Chloe." I heard from behind me.  
"Celebi! Use mirror move!"  
Celebi fired a blast of snow and ice at Naomi, which was blocked by Articuno.  
"Articuno! Drill peck!"  
Celebi cried out in pain, and fell to the ground.  
"Your attempts to stop me are foolish." she walked over to Red. "Which one? Hmmm..."  
"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
An incredible blast of electricity went straight for Naomi, hitting the ground near her.  
"I choose... that one." She said, throwing a dark colored ball at Pikachu.  
"Pika!" Picachu cried a milisecond before impact.  
"Stop it you thieving bitch!" I screamed.  
"How are you going to stop me? Hmmm?"  
"Celebi! Destiny bond!"  
"Your Celebi is dowwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" her attack on me turned into a scream as Celebi rose, healed from the wish, and released his shadow into Naomi, tying their fates. Then, he took her shadow, and attached it to me, taking my shadow into himself.  
"Your Articuno hurts any of us, all three of us die. Celebi is willing to die to stop at least one of you theiving bastards, and so am I."

Chapter 29: The War That Would Never End (Dustin's POV)  
(NOTE: I want to thank Amethyst for allowing me to mention her Region known as Reborn from her game; Pokemon Reborn. The game is available for PC at you might want to search for it in Google to find the site.)

"BLAZIKEN! NO!" I screamed, and forced my way past the others.  
"Dustin! Wait!" I heard Natalie cry.  
"BLASTOISE! METAGROSS! SCEPTILE! LA-SUKE! STOP THEM!" I roared, throwing my last team out, and they raced ahead of me, out of my sight. I stopped, pulled out my Mach Bike, and raced after them.  
"Dustin! Wait for us!" I heard Joshua yell after me.  
"No! I might lose them!" I yelled.  
I raced after my team, not letting up, even as my team ended up so far ahead of me, that there was no way I would be able to find them.  
Finally, I slowed down.  
I had, in a foolish moment of panic, just lost my entire team.  
(NOW I AM GOING TO STOP THIS STORY TO EXPLAIN THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER. THE REMAINDER OF THIS CHAPTER IS FROM THE POINT OF VIEW OF METAGROSS, THEN IT WILL GO TO BLAZIKEN, AND THEN END BACK WITH DUSTIN TO FINISH UP THE END OF CHAPTER 30)  
(Metagross POV)  
I charged forward, seeing only the group of weird Blaziken. I wanted to make Dustin feel better, and I didn't know how I would manage without Blaziken. He was the only one who understood me, and he had saved me many times in battle.  
Now I would return the favor.  
(Blaziken POV)  
I wanted out of these ropes, but the only way to do that was to use overheat, and I hadn't used it in a long time, and even if I did use it right, I would be too tired to run.  
I couldn't fall to the same fate as Charizard. Whatever that thing was that got him, I felt confident he wasn't coming back.  
Suddenly, the crazy Blaziken put me down. I immediately used blaze kick right in his face, and he used an incredibly painful move where he kicked me in the stomach, then used fire punch in my face.  
Ow. That hurt.  
The Blaziken all backed off, as if they were one.  
I want to say that the next part is all spoken in the tongue that pokemon speak so that they may communicate with one another.  
"Leave the poor boy alone. And take the ropes off of him!"  
I felt the ropes fall away. I turned around to see another Blaziken, but this one was a shiny. He looked much, much older.  
"What am I doing here?" I asked. "And what is this place? Who are you? What-"  
"We need your help. You travel with the Champion's son. The Blaziken who is on the Champion's team is your father."  
"So? I don't think kidnapping me is really what my trainer needs right now." I said.  
"If we don't get your help, we will never be able to release the captured pokemon, and free the legendaries." he said.  
"You mean... We can free Charizard and Venusaur?" I cried.  
"Yes. Although both pokemon are held by separate groups. You will need the help of the Legendary League to stop the other."  
"What?"  
"The creature who captured Charizard has been taking fire type pokemon for two months now. He plans to use them to create the Hoenn Hell."  
"The... what?"  
"The Hoenn Hell is a gateway to incredibly fiery pits that are fueled by the fire types who have been captured by the entity. If it opens, even the new world the Legendary League will try to create will burn. Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Sinoh, Unova, Reborn, they will all burn. Nothing will survive, and then all pokemon, humans, will all die."  
"That sounds pretty romantic."  
"For a fire type, yes, but for a grass type? Bug type? ...Steel Type?"  
The mention of the steel type brought Metagross to mind. I couldn't let this monster kill my friend.  
"What do I need to do?"


	27. Chapter 30: The First Member Of My Team

Chapter 30: I Lose The First Member Of My Team (Dustin's POV)

I sat on the cliff near the always-rainy route near Foretree City, and wept. My entire team... Gone. Just like that, I was all alone in this world.  
"Dustin." I heard Natalie behind me.  
I ignored her. Even she couldn't cheer me up.  
"Dustin... Baby, listen to me, please."  
I turned away from her.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
I couldn't just not answer that.  
"No. I'm mad at me."  
I got up and walked to the tall grass, and went inside. As soon as the grass fell back into place behind me, I broke into a run. I could hear Natalie behind me. I didn't stop. When I got out of the grass, what I saw made me freeze.  
There was my team. Minus Blaziken, but it was my team.  
"Oh my gosh. They're okay!" Natalie cried. She ran to the four pokemon, trying to pull them all in for a hug.  
I just stood there, frozen.  
"Where's Blaziken?"  
I saw Sceptile look down, ashamed.  
They didn't find him.  
I ran past them and raced into Foretree City.  
I ran smack into a whole group of Combuskens.  
"What the hell?"  
Then I saw Blaziken.  
My Blaziken.  
"Your'e okay!" I cried and ran to him.  
Blaziken looked at me, set down the item I gave him for the Battle Frontier challenge, his Scope Lens, and then put on a scarf. "Hoenn Heaven" it read.  
Then the entire swarm of fire types ran off, leaving me with my friend.  
He walked up to me. Knelt down, and pointed to the lens, then shook his head. He pointed to the scarf, and nodded. Then back to the lens, and nodded again.  
Someday, he would hold that Scope Lens, and help me defeat the Battle Arena, but for now, he had to help these other pokemon.  
"I want to help." I said.  
Blaziken shook his head. Then he pointed to the small watch I was wearing. He poked a button, and changed the date to 11 days from now. The day I was to meet Red at the Battle Tower. Then, he pointed to my Frontier Pass. I understood.  
I will meet you at the Frontier when I meet Red, and we will stage the fight against whatever it is you have to battle. What should I do?  
Blaziken walked back to Natalie, and pointed to her bag, pulled out the collar that was on Rayquaza, and then he showed me the words on the inside of the collar. Then pointed to my Frontier Pass again, and then to my watch, then he put both hands together.  
"You say we need the Legendary League to help us against this?"  
Blaziken nodded. He pointed to my watch, then he raced away.  
"Dustin..." Natalie said.  
"Come one." I said. "Lets go get the other two. We need to track down the Legendary League. Something bad is going to happen, and I have the feeling that they are going to need the help of the legendary pokemon."


	28. Chapter 31: Proving Myself

Chapter 31: Proving Myself

I walked back to my last three members of my Master Team, and La-Suke. "Come on guys." I said. "We should find some shelter.  
Natalie and I had just located Joshua and Rhonda, and had walked through Foretree, and determined that no one was there. Why would there be? The place was only treehouses, in addition to the gym, Pokemon Center, and Pokemart. We walked south, and after a few hours, we came across a cave. This cave used to host one of the Regis. I didn't remember which one, but that didn't matter. It was shelter.  
We made a dinner out of the supplies that Joshua had been carrying.  
"This won't last us for very long." I said. "I think we should continue on to Lilycove. The department store might have some food left over. Then we can gather some supplies, and continue to find someone from the League."  
"This sucks," Joshua said. "When we dont want them to come near, they are on us every five minutes, but when we actually want them to make an appearance, they don't show up at all."  
"Worst comes to worst, we head for the Pokemon League. If the PC storage system still works, then I have a few flying types who can carry us past the Victory Road." I said. "We should try to reach Mossdeep City tomorrow, and if we see anyone, we can try to convince them. Let's get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." I set my plate down, and lay down on my sleeping bag.  
Natalie curled up in her bag next to me, and shivered. I felt bad. I gave her the cold shoulder treatment today. I couldn't believe that I had hurt her.  
"Natalie? You okay?" I asked.  
"Y-yeah, I-I'm just c-c-cold," she stammered, teeth chattering from the cold.  
I reached over, grabbed the zipper side of her sleeping bag, and pulled her close to me. She laughed from the surprise. I opened her bag, and zipped our bags together, and held her close to me. She hugged me.  
"Thanks," she wispered.  
"I can't watch you freeze," I said. "I love you."  
"I love you, too," she said. She paused. "Are you doing okay? I know watching Blaziken run off like that must have been hard."  
"I trust him to know what he's doing. He promised to come back, and I know he will keep that promise." I said.  
"Pika?" the little Pikachu Natalie had taken in hopped over to us. He wanted to join us, so he could be warm.  
"Sure thing, little guy," I said. The Pikachu crawled into the bag, and curled up in between us. I rested my hand on Natalie's waist, her head rested on my arm. Her hand lay on the Pikachu. Her other hand stroked my face.  
I stared into her eyes, and she stared into mine. How quickly our lives had changed. If this had never happened, would I have ever met this amazing girl, who now was the one person I could not live without?  
"In a way, I am glad this happened," I said.  
"Why is that?"  
"I wouldn't have gotten to meet you, and I would probably be alone in the world, with my badges, Frontier Symbols, and my Team. I love my team and all, it's just that... I need another person there with me. My mom and dad... They were childhood friends, when they lived in Kanto. My dad loved battling, and mom loved to make things look pretty, and then, one day a pokemon appeared while they were playing outside. Dad just couldn't stand a chance against the Salamence, and they all were hurt. Mom had to move here, so grandpa Birch could study the pokemon here. When my papa Norman got a job as the gym leader here, they moved here, and dad ran away from home, because he wanted to take on the contests. Papa was going to tell him, for his birthday, that he would let him challenge the contests, even if he didn't want to. Dad had decided, when he lost that day, that he would never battle again. Mom decided that she would fight to get stronger. They had a contest to see who could complete their challenges when they finally met. 80 days. They both barely made it, becuase that was when Team Aqua and Team Magma awakened Groudon and Kyogre. They got hurt, and they each told a gym leader about the other, not realizing who the other was. Thats when dad realized who mom was. He trapped her in a car, and before he closed it, he took off his hat, and showed her the scar from the Salamence. She knew, right away, who he was. He joined forces from a lady from Team Magma, and they tried to fulfill the prophecy, but the lady wasn't the real one. Mom was, and the lady died. The battle moved out of Sootopolis, and finally mom and dad challanged and defeated Groudon and Kyogre, with the help of the Red and Blue Orbs, which were absorbed into their bodies. They finally found a way to expel them, and were able to survive. They had a little help from Rayquaza, and finally fulfilled the prophecy. They were destined to be together, and after I was born, people expected big things out of me. When mom beat me when I challenged the Pokemon League, I could feel the disappointment radiate from the entire Region. I beat dad, but not mom. I have to get all seven Symbols if I want to prove myself. Then, I will challenge the League again, and maybe even beat Red. I can prove myself then."  
"I think you might prove yourself if you make it through this." Natalie said, and then fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 32,33,34

Chapter 32: The Standoff (Chloe's POV)

"You foolish girl!" Naomi screamed. "What have you done!?"  
"I'm doing the right thing, that's what." I said.  
Red began to stir. Naomi looked at him. Then she looked at Articuno.  
"Release me from the bond, or I will tell Articuno to kill the boy."  
No.  
"You do that, and you will seal your fate." I snapped.  
"You are too scared to do that, Chloe, and I know it. I was the one who mentored you."  
"Then you didn't do a good enough a job, because I am willing to die to free Articuno."  
Red sat up, and looked around. Then he saw Naomi.  
"Pikachu! We should finish her off now."  
"Hahaha! Perfect! Do you know what happens if I get killed? The girl and the pokemon die with me. They tied our fates with a destiny bond."  
Red's face paled. Then he turned around.  
"Then we can have this standoff later. Your friends are trapped in that cave. You have maybe an hour to save them, Naomi. I suggest you go and help your allies, because they are all you have left. Let's go, Chloe."

Chapter 33: The City Of Sootopolis (Dustin's POV)

The next morning, we broke camp and walked to Lilycove.  
"Let's split up and look for supplies." I said. "Joshua, floor two, Rhonda, floor three, Natalie, floor four, and I'll take the top floor. Meet me on the roof. I'm going to see if the PC still is running here so I can get us a way out of here."  
The others began their search, while I ran to the Pokemon Center, and, thank Arceus, there was still power on the electric doors. This Center was fairly new, so the doors didn't open manually. I walked to the PC Storage System, and turned it on. I flashed my Trainer ID, and my team selection opened up. I retrieved Farfetch'd, Gyarados, Pigeot, and Fearow from the boxes, and left. Odd, I expected to be jumped by now by at least one of the Legendary League.  
I went inside the department store, and walked the stairs up to the fifth floor, stopping to drop off Gyarados, Pigeot, and Fearow with the others. Farfetch'd stayed with me. I searched the floor and came up with some canned soup. Mostly there was a lot of stuff for a secret base. That gave me an idea. I ran back to the second floor, and saw Joshua was just finishing up.  
"Can I see Pigeot for a second?" I asked.  
He followed me to the fifth floor, and we gathered some furniture. We grabbed gear we could carry, and put it all into a bag I could give to a pokemon.  
"All done," Natalie said, joining us. "I found a lot of cereal and pokemon food, so at least we can give the pokemon some food they will be more comfortable with."  
"Thats great, sweetheart," I said, and gave her a kiss. "Want to hear about my brilliant idea?"  
"You? Brilliant ideas?" she teased.  
I explained about how we could each make a secret base, in different areas in the region, and then end at the Pokemon League. This way, we have a place of refuge to stop at if things get dicey.  
"You know," she smiled. "That is actually a really good idea."  
"Alright, all we need is one more flying type pokemon, and we will be all set."  
"Maybe we can try out one of these," she said, showing me a box she had found.  
"The store's box of Master Balls!" I exclaimed. "How did you..."  
"The storage is electronic. I sent a Porygon into it."  
"How did you get a Porygon?"  
She twirled her hair in her fingers. "I have my ways. Once he had helped, I gave him an Upgrade I found at grandma's house, and sent him on his way. Now, if he wants to evolve, he has the chance."  
"Thats amazing."  
We met up with Rhonda on the third floor, where she had found a lot of food. We filled our bags to the brim, and put the non-essential travel items in the PC, and then got flew away with the flying type pokemon.  
"I saw a really nice spot at Sootopolis when I was facing Juan a while back," I said. "Let's go there first."  
We arrived at Sootopolis City, and watched as a woman in white, with the help of Articuno, was desparately digging out rocks away from the Cave Of Origin.

Chapter 34: Finally, A Compromise

"Quick! We need to corner her!" I called to the others.  
We swept down on her, and all she did was look at us quickly, and then keep digging.  
"What the hell is going on here!"  
"The rest of the League- they're trapped in here!"  
We looked at one another, and I nodded at Natalie.  
"We can help you, but you have to promise to listen to us, and not attack. We need your help. Something bad is coming, and unless we work together, there is no way we can defeat it. It will kill everyone and everything."  
"Alright! Please! Help me!" she cried.  
"Farfetch'd! Blastoise! Metagross! La-Suke! Sceptile! Help dig out the rock!" I cried.  
"Pikachu! Gyarados! Machamp! Help us!" Natalie called.  
"Eevee! Jolteon! Flareon! Vaporeon! Umbreon! Espeon! Clear away the rock!" Joshua said.  
"Machop! Magmar! Slugma! Camerupt! Break this mountain open!" Rhonda yelled.  
Together, the pokemon were able to tear away the rocks that closed up the Cave Of Origin. On the other side, there was another woman in white, two men in red, two men in blue, a man in yellow, a lady in black, another lady in silver, two men and five women in purple, and a man in brown.  
We stared at each other for a whole three seconds.  
"Attack! Legendary League!" the woman in white yelled.  
"Articuno! Make a sheet of ice!" Naomi called.  
"You traitor!" The man in brown roared at her.  
"I got their help in exchange for a deal. They wish to speak with us under a white flag. They say something bad is coming, and it requires all of our help to stop it."  
"Hm? Well? Spit it out!" a lady in purple called.  
"My Blaziken, decided to run off," I said. "And before he left, he told me that in 10 days from now, there is something bad that is going to be released from another world. If we can't stop this thing, it's going to kill everything. Destroy everything in a fiery attack that would suffocate even Groudon."  
The eyes of everyone inside the cave went wide.  
"Hmm..." The woman in white said. She looked at the other trainers. "We should call a vote. Who is interested in stopping this thing?"  
"Wait! We don't know if we can trust that they wont kill us afterwards!" came a cry.  
"And where is this happening at?"  
"What are we getting out of it?"  
"I can promise that we will battle as a team during the battle, and afterwards, there will be a fair battle to end this conflict once and for all. If you win that battle, you can be assured that we will do what we can to rebuild this world the way you want. If we win, you will release the legendaries and go away forever. The enemy is supposed to break free at the Battle Frontier. The Battle Tower is where this thing is supposed to create its path. If the idea that your own survival and the survival of the human race and the survival of all pokemon isn't enough for you, I don't know what is." I said.  
"I think it's time to vote," Naomi said.


	30. AUTHOR'S NOTE! (not part of the story)

I just want to make sue everyone knows that I have posted 4 docs on Tuesday because I have camp tomorrow, so I am making the posts for wednesday, thursday, and friday along with the tuesday post. I am going to a required all-school retreat, so I am unable to be here to make my posts. Be sure to check out my YouTube channel, Facebook Page, and if you have any critiques, be sure to send me an email!

Facebook:

FlamingBattleSword

YouTube:

user/FlamingBattleSword

Email:

flamingbattlesword

Also;

I am working on a whole new story. This one is not a fanfiction, but I will be posting it here. It is a Pokemon story, but it does not spend much time in the world of Pokemon. Instead, a trainer is transported to the real world, with his trusty Blaziken (guess which one's my favorite pokemon?) to help him. The story will be available in full-size chapters, like a book. This fiction will be including some hints to my current plans for Pokemon Reborn: Birch. Can you guess the right answer? :)

Anyway, Peace out guys.

BattleSword- OUT!


	31. Chapter 35, 36, 37

Chapter 35: The League Of Legends

"I vote yes." The woman in white said. "My name is Glise, and I have Regice as my Legendary."  
"My name is Malon, and I vote yes. I work with Entei."  
"Felix. Ho-Oh, and I vote yes."  
"I am the master of Suicune, Hunter, and I vote yes."  
"I am Mason, and I vote yes. For the sake of Kyogre, who I have come to like."  
"Yes. I use Raikou, and my name is Emerson."  
"I am Arianna, and I vote yes, with Regirock at my side."  
"Registeel and I vote yes, and my name is Lauren, by the way."  
"My name is Miranda, and my sister's name is Isabella. We have tamed Mew and Mewtwo, and we both vote yes."  
"Deoxys has heard of this thing. He has advised that I, Colton, vote yes."  
"I am Ellie, and Jiraci has taught me many things. This little guy says that I can choose, and I vote yes."  
"I am Ame, short for Amethyst, and Lugia and I vote yes."  
"I am Kate, and my cousin Davis and I vote yes, with help from Latias and Latios."  
Everyone looked at the man in the brown uniform. He sighed.  
"Here's the thing, everyone. If we fight this thing, we have to release the legendaries."  
"Hail Arceus. Bane has a soul after all." Colton snickered.  
"Laugh all you want. The truth is, these pokemon need the freedom to fight back against this thing. I know only one thing; fire types are the only pokemon that can survive this thing. We need to keep the fire faction away from this fight."  
"No," I said.  
Everyone looked at me.  
"If the fire types dont fight back, and draw the fire into themselves, then this thing will win. The fire types are the most important of all."  
"Well, in any case, my name is Bane, and I am the trainer of Groudon, and my vote, while it wont matter, is still yes."  
"That only leaves Rose and Caine to decide." Naomi said. "Because my vote is yes."  
"Ok," I said. "While we wait for them, here's the plan."

Chapter 36: The Elite Four And Champion Sapphire (Sapphire's POV)

I had to talk to the others. They needed to know what I found out.  
"Sidney!" I cried. "Get the others! I have something urgent to discuss!"  
"Gotcha!" Sidney said.  
Ten minutes later, we were in my Champion Battlefield.  
"Something major is happening to the area around the Battle Frontier. There are high levels of heat. The only reason the Battle Frontier isn't a pile of ashes is because it can withstand the heat of a battle."  
"I think we have other troubles, Sapphire," Glacia said. "I was on my way to inform you that I saw your son and three other people on pokemon heading this way. You'll never guess who is with them."  
"Who?" I asked, scared of what I knew was the only possible answer.  
"I saw your son with the entire Legendary League."  
"NO!" I roared. "My son would not do that to us! These four are impostors!"  
"What do we do?"  
"Well, we are the Elite Four, am I right?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" Sidney said.  
"Then let's give the kid impersonating my son a challenge."

Chapter 37: Hoenn Heaven Is Here (Dustin's POV)

We landed in front of the building known as the Pokemon League.  
"Let me go in and explain things to them, then we can let you in." I said. "Can you guys wait here? Natalie, show anyone who tries to attack my Frontier Pass, so they know that I am here with them."  
"Got it."  
"You guys can wait in the area where an audience would wait if there was a League Challenger."  
"Alright," Emerson said.  
The Legendary League followed my girlfriend and friends into the building.  
"Blaziken."  
I turned around and saw the team that was known as Hoenn Heaven standing in front of me.  
"Is Blaziken here?" I asked the tall, old, shiny Blaziken.  
"Bla!" he yelled to the others, and one stepped forward.  
I saw the scar on his arm he got from the time we were messing with some bug types and we got hit from behind.  
"Hey big guy. I'm heading in to see mom and dad. Want to come too?"  
Blaziken looked to the shiny, who nodded.  
"Alright! Let's go!" I grinned.  
We stepped inside.  
"Stop! To continue any further, you must have the eight gym badges of the Hoenn Region."


	32. Chapter 38: I Battle The League

Chapter 38: I Battle The League

"What?" I asked. "I'm Dustin, you guys? I have clearance, my mom is Champion Sapphire."  
"Show us the badges, and you may pass."  
I reluctantly opened my bag, and pulled out my Trainer Card.  
"Congratulations, Trainer! You may pass! Good luck!"  
I was confused. We have the region in a state of lockdown. This wasnt time for a Pokemon League Challenge!  
I stepped into the first room.  
"Welcome Trainer! I am Sidney of the Elite Four!"  
"Can it, Sidney. I know who you are. What are you guys doing? The region is in lockdown, and I have vital information for my mom."  
"Sorry Dustin, your mom is pissed that you brought those guys with you, and she thinks you're an impostor. We have no choice. We have to battle."  
I looked at Blaziken. "Fine."  
"Go! Mightyena!" Sidney called.  
The wolflike pokemon growled at Blaziken, who faltered a little.  
"Blaziken! Sky uppercut!" I called.  
Blaziken was on Mightyena in a flash, and punched his underbelly straight up in an uppercut that left both pokemon twenty feet off the floor.  
"Mightyena is unable to battle! Blaziken wins!" the referee called.  
"Shiftry!"  
I was irritated, and I wanted to end this battle quick, so I told Blaziken to use flamethrower, and Shiftry didn't stand a chance.  
Sidney sent out Absol, and Blaziken used sky uppercut again, and Absol was down in a flash.  
Sharpedo and Cacturne met the same fates as well.  
"That was a great match," Sidney laughed.  
"Tell mom to call off the others. I don't have time for this. My girlfriend is looking irritated too." I said. "And unless you want to have to rebuild the Pokemon League Building, you dont want to piss her off."  
"I can't do anything, Dustin," Sidney groaned. "I really wish I could."  
"Bullshit."  
I stormed off into the next room.  
Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake all met the same fates.  
"I wasn't prepared to battle you guys." I said to Drake, taking down his Altaria with an overheat attack. "Half my Master Team is missing."  
I stormed off into the Champion Battlefield.  
"MOM! STOP THIS CRAP NOW!" I roared. "THIS ISNT THE TIME FOR THE GAMES!"  
"Then you get rid of those mosters!" she yelled.  
Suddenly I was aware that Mewtwo was standing next to us.  
Thank you for freeing me, Dustin Mewtwo said telepathically.  
"Can you help get my mom to understand this?  
I don't have enough information  
"Blaziken!" Blaziken stepped forward.  
What?  
"Bla... Blaze... Bla Bla... Blaziken."  
There is a creature known as the Entity who wishes to use the power of the fire types to build a bridge of fire into the Hoenn Region. This region will die first, then the Johto and Kanto regions, and then Reborn, Sinnoh, and Unova will burn too. The creature is creating a portal known as Hoenn Hell. This world he will leave is so dangerous, it makes the Distortion World look like the Safari Zone.  
"Hail Arceus!" Sapphire cried. "And I'm guessing we have to work with these guys?"  
There are only nine and a half days until the portal opens, and destroys the world. The portal opens on the Battle Frontier. The Battle Tower, to be specific.  
"Oh, goodness..."  
"Mom?" I said. "How about we get the details sorted out later? I need to get a place for these guys to stay, and I want you to meet my girlfriend."  
My mother said nothing.  
Natalie walked into the room.  
"Dustin? Are things going okay, sweetie?"  
"Yeah, things are okay."  
"We should let them give these guys a place to stay, and let Rhonda and Jason decide if they want to stay here or go back to the house with us."  
"Ok. Mom? We're going to head out now." I said.  
My mother looked at me as though I was a new trainer who had snuck into the Champion Data Room. Like she didn't know who I was, but was tired, and irritated.  
At me.


	33. Chapter 39: The Home I Never Had

Chapter 39: The Home I Never Had.

"Hey babe?' I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we stop by Littleroot? I need to check on something."  
We were on the route home, just passing Mauville City, when I remembered that day when Red and I walked up to the home I grew up in. It had been five days since I arrived at the HQ. After mom gave me the cold-shoulder, I felt like we would'nt be able to recover our old bond. Dad looked ready to cry when he saw what had happened. I knew dad and I would be close, but I felt like I had lost my mother. I knew she was just trying to protect her region. It was her duty, and sworn oath to protect the Hoenn region and all those who lived in it.  
We went south, through the empty bike lane, and then took the small river to the edge of Route 103. We walked to my old home in Littleroot town. I sighed and we walked inside. I went upstairs to my room. I picked up the Torchic plush doll dad gave me for my sixth birthday. I remember that Torchic would sit next to it really still, and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Mom thought it was the funniest thing in the world when I would race over to pick up Torchic and grab the doll, and have my friend jump around in jealousy.  
I smiled at the memory.  
"Is that really... your parents?"  
I looked at the picture on the wall. There was mom and dad on their wedding day. They were married about a year after Team Aqua's Archie created the fake Kyogre and lost his life in the process.  
"Yeah."  
"You look a lot like him. Your dad."  
"People say I look like mom."  
"I'd say that it depends on the perspective."  
"I guess so."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I feel like there was someone who should have been at the Pokemon League HQ, but wasn't."  
Suddenly, I thought of something.  
I ran downstairs to the fridge. Grandpa Birch always left a note on the fridge if he was planning to go somewhere.  
There it was. I grabbed it and read;  
"GOING TO THE LAB. I KNOW ABOUT THE EVACUATION. I WILL BE AT THE HQ BY TOMORROW.  
LOVE, BIRCH"  
"This was put here almost a week ago. I recognize it because grandpa changed pokemon print paper daily, and I have figured out his schedule. This was set for saturday. It's the sunday after. We have five days before we have to be at the Battle Tower. Want to help me find my grandfather?"


	34. Chapter 40: Grandpa Birch

Chapter 40: Grandpa Birch

We walked up to the lab.  
"Are you okay?" Natalie asked.  
"I can't shake the feeling that something bad has happened."  
"Should I go in and look?"  
"Take Pikachu with you."  
"Pika!" the little electric mouse looked ready to fight anything that was inside.  
"Come right back out if you don't find him."  
"Okay."  
I kissed her, and she went inside.  
I waited. And waited. After about fifteen minutes, I knew that something was wrong. I pushed open the door and went inside.  
"Natalie? Is everything okay?"  
"No." I heard her wisper from the front room. "Nothing is okay. Nothing at all."  
I stepped into the room. And what I saw would haunt my dreams forever.  
My grandpa, Professor Birch, who had seemed like the invincible grandpa in my childhood, looked not so invincible now.  
Proffesor Birch lay on the floor, dead from a blast of fire to his head.


	35. Chapter 41, 42

Chapter 41: The Enemy Digs His Grave

"NO!" I screamed. "NO! GRANDPA! NO!"  
I turned and ran from the room. I ran, and didn't stop running until I reached my papa Norman's gym. I ran inside, and ran to the farthest room.  
No way. That was just a mask. Grandpa Birch. The coolest grandfather a kid could have. The funny man who loved to go out into the fireld and explore and climb into the trees and feed the baby Tailows so their parents could rest. The old man who would come home and drop his papers all over the floor, then scurry to pick them up while mom laughed and would come over to help him. The man who would take me out in the field and let me help him find rare pokemon. The great healer who mended the broken wing of a Swellow I had found when I was put playing with Blaziken.  
He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. Not like that. Not with his face so badly burned that the only way we could be sure it was him was because of his labcoat with his ID tag hanging out of his pocket.  
"Dustin? Please, dont do this Dustin. If we dont stop this monster, then there wont be a chance to give him a proper burial. He would've wanted to have his death made right. And that can't be done if you lose it." I heard Natalie cry.  
She was right. I walked out of the room, and to the front of the gym. There she stood, looking tough, but loving and caring.  
Yes, there was a lot of understanding in her eyes too.  
"I guess you're right." I mumbled.  
She took two steps, and hugged me, burying her face into my chest. I heard little sobs escape, and I knew that she was just as badly affected by this as I was.  
"I've decided." I said.  
"What?" she asked me, looking up at me.  
"I'm killing that son of a bitch entity and putting it into its grave."

Chapter 42: The Battle Of The Battle Tower

Four days passed. Finally, it was time to go to the Battle Tower.  
Time to kill this stupid fuck.  
We flew to the Battle Frontier, and instantly, the first thing I noticed was the intense heat. I also noticed that a lot of fire type pokemon were here.  
A LOT.  
"What has happened to this place?" Natalie whispered.  
"I dont know. Your guess is as good as mine."  
I turned around, and there was Red. Next to him was a boy, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and had his brown hair sticking out all over the place, yet it was still attractive, in a way. On his other side, was a girl wearing a white shirt and a short, pink skirt. She wore a white fedora cap, and carried a white purse. standing next to her was another person. This one I recognized.  
"Yellow?" I asked, startled.  
"Yep, it's me," she laughed.  
"Looks like the whole party is here. Look." Red said.  
I looked where he was pointing, and saw my mom and dad running to us. Next to them was Emerald. Flying overhead was Drake, the dragon master. Sidney, Phoebe, and Glacia were nearby, too.  
"Decent turnout. Now where is the Legendary League?" I asked.  
"If you would look as often as you ask questions, you would have already found us."  
I turned around, and saw the entire Legendary League. There was Rhonda and Joshua as well.  
I walked over to the Pokemart, and everyone seemed to look at me expectantly.  
"Go on," Natalie whispered to me. "Say something."  
I took a deep breath, and began;  
"Look, I know that we dont all like every single person here, but I want you all to know, that that is not what matters here. What matters is taking out these things, and destroying the entity. Red and I saw what this thing can do firsthand, and we know how dangerous it is. If we all work together, we can stop it." Then I choked up. "I want you all to think of one thing you are fighting for, to make you ready to win. I know what I am fighting for." I took a deep breath, and then cried out; "I am fighting to avenge my dead Grandpa Birch, who we found in his lab earlier this week, dead by the fire this thing created."  
Sapphire screamed, and fell to her knees. Ruby knelt by her, and held her while tear flowed down her face.  
"I dont know how I know it was this thing, but I just do. It's as if this thing WANTS me to know, and I have only one thing to say." I turned around to face the Battle Tower. "I HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR YOU ASSHOLE AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I roared.  
That's when the front of the Battle Tower began to melt, exposing not the inside of the tower, but a world created as if by fire.


	36. Chapter 43, 44

Chapter 43: The Battle Of The Battle Tower (Part 2)

Almost immediately, Red was by my side, and everyone was throwing pokeballs, and incredibly strong pokemon were everywhere.  
I saw the legendary dogs race by, with Lugia and Ho-Oh overhead. I saw the legendary birds fly straight at the fiery hole, blasting their attacks at the opening. The three Regis were charging at the Battle Tower, and large chunks of the ground were being lifted off of the ground, and thrown into the hole. Kyogre and Groudon were actually fighting as a team, adjusting their storms and intense heat to work with the pokemon that would need them. I saw Rayquaza blast a hyper beam at the Battle Tower. Mew and Mewtwo were firing blasts of psychic energy into the opening. Jirachi seemed to be making a wish for our battle to bear fruit. Deoxys was changing its formes rapidly, and giving something to the fire type pokemon who were under the control of the entity to fight. Latias and Latios were racing around, screeching at the enemy, and blasting a strong but difficult to prepare attack at them occasionally. I saw Drake commanding his dragons to fight the fire types, while Glacia was trying to freeze the opening back up. Phoeby was busy laughing at the terrible attempts that the pokemon were making at trying to attack her team. Sidney was busy trying to heal his Shiftry, who had been overcome from the intense heat.  
"Ready when you are, boss." Red said.  
I looked at the team I had following me. The Hoenn Heaven had unexpectedly appeared, and was ready to fight. I had Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Natalie, Rhonda, Joshua, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald.  
"Alright, leave behind anyone who cant handle the heat inside that hole. We're going in there and we don't need them to get hurt when they could help out better in there."  
Everyone did so, and we ran to the Battle Tower.  
"Glacia! We need a ramp to get us inside!" I yelled.  
"I'm on it!" she called back. "Glalie! Ice beam!"  
"Go! Go! Go!" I roared, and we all charged inside the hole, and entered the Hoenn Hell.

Chapter 44: Hoenn Hell

The first thing I noticed was the incredible heat wave. It almost knocked me down right away.  
"The goal is we find this thing, and kill it," I rasped to my team. My voice was dying away. The name definitely suited this place. Communication would probably be impossible in this place.  
The fire faction entered the opening with us.  
Then we saw the entity.  
I looked at Blaziken, and nodded.  
The Hoenn Heaven charged forward, and disappeared into the flames.  
I looked at Natalie, who looked ready to pass out. I realized, there was a good chance that we all might not survive this.  
I walked up to Natalie, looked her in the eyes, and kissed her for what would probably be the last time, and shoved her, and Pikachu, out of the opening, back into Hoenn. She landed on both feet, and looked at me.  
"I love you, and I can't let you die out here." I called. "I'm sorry."  
Then I ran back into the flames.  
(Natalie's POV)  
I fell to the ground, and looked up at Dustin, who had just shoved me back into the Frontier.  
"I love you, and I can't let you die out here. I'm sorry."  
Then I saw him disappear.  
I sat there, shocked. I had to help him. I couldn't let him die in there either!  
"Pikachu." I said. "The Thunderstone."  
Pikachu began to glow, and change shape. He grew, and his tail thinned out and expanded near the end.  
"RAICHU!" Raichu growled.  
The battle for Hoenn, and the world, was about to get electrifying.  
I looked up, and saw Yellow, with her Pikachu and Pichu.  
"I want to help," I said. "Please."  
She reached down to help me up.  
(Dustin's POV)  
I saw him. Charizard. My friend and Red's Charizard were chained to the beginning of the bridge, which was made entirely of fire. The two were blasting fire at the bridge, making it grow larger.  
Charizard looked at me.  
Then he spoke. In my mind.  
Help me, Dustin he cried out. This thing is killing us!  
I focused, and realized, that with Mewtwo nearby, I could speak telepathically.  
Mewtwo, get the others to cover you. If you go down, we lose this battle. I called. Charizard, use blast burn at this thing.  
What!? Are you insane? Red yelled. That will make the entity stronger!  
The ultimate moves are our only hope. I said. We need to get this thing into Hoenn, where the grass types can help.  
VOLT TACKLE! I heard a cry.  
There was my girlfriend, and Yellow, standing there with a Raichu, Pikachu, and Pichu.


	37. Chapter 45, 46 (BONUS)

Chapter 45: Everyone Has A Story

The electric pokemon all built up static, and were on the entity in a flash.  
You cannot destroy me! it roared.  
The pokemon, trainers included, were sent flying outside the opening.  
"Red! Get all the starter pokemon gathered here!" I yelled. "Yellow! Get the electric types! Blaziken! We need Hoenn Heaven here NOW!"  
Everyone ran to do what I asked.  
"What should I do?" Natalie asked from behind me. Her Pikachu was a Pikachu no more. It was a Raichu.  
I wanted to tell her to go away and never come back. But the truth was, she had just helped us to lure this monster out here. I could already see the entity, a giant ball of fire with arms, eyes, and a really evil smile on its face. It had lava pouring from all over it's body, and was leaving a trail of fire behind it.  
"You need to get out of here, and get somewhere safe," I said. "You've done enough."  
I turned to walk away, to give orders to the Legendary League, who was just finishing up chasing away the last of the fire pokemon, weakening the entity. She grabbed my shoulder.  
"Listen here, dammit," she snapped. "I know you want to protect me, but I can take care of myself. I have a lot of things I haven't told you, about why I am who I am. I know you care about me, and dont want me to get hurt, but I have had some far worse things happen to me in my childhood."  
I froze, and looked at her. I could see the pain in her eyes, as the tears flowed down her face, her eyes blotched and red.  
I reached out, and held her, and we both cried.  
"I cant sit here and do nothing, worried that you might die," she sobbed. "I've already lost so much. My grandma is dead, my parents left me behind, and ran away to Reborn, and all I had left were the pokemon around me. And now that I have you, I don't want to go back to that."  
I felt a tear fall down my face.  
This thing has hurt too many people, and it was time to end this.  
For Grandpa Birch, and for Natalie, who wept in my arms.  
There was too much pain.  
It had to end.  
Now.

Chapter 46: The End Of The Road  
(NOTE: I actually, as I write this chapter, am beginning to cry. I have really become attached to my characters, and Dustin, who was created to represent me, is by far my favorite character.)

I let go of Natalie.  
"Get the Legendary League." I said. She ran over to them.  
I went to my Papa Norman, who was holding Sapphire.  
"Papa, where is Rayquaza?"  
"What are you planning to do?" he asked suspiciously. "Your mother has lost her father. She doesn't need you to go off and die too."  
"Where is Rayquaza?"  
He sighed. "Rayquaza is with Alexander. I think they are finally seeing eye-to-eye."  
I ran to the area near the Battle Arena, and found Alexander. Rayquaza was hovering on the water, head over the side, staring Alexander in the eyes.  
"Alexander, I need Rayquaza." I said. I explained what I planned to do.  
"You will need all the legendaries, not just Rayquaza." He said. Then he did something shocking. He knelt down, and handed me a small pin.  
"My father gave this to me when I became a man. He told me to give it to someone who I felt would show more courage than me." He said. "It is a small artifact that is said to bring luck to those who need it most. I want you to have it, as you have showed more courage than anyone I have ever met."  
I looked at the pin. It had an inscription of Jirachi on it, making a wish. I closed my hand around it.  
"I will get the others." He started to leave.  
"Sir?"  
"Hm?" he stopped.  
"If I die..." I said. "Tell my parents and Natalie that I love them, and can you give Natalie my Frontier Pass? Tell her that my Master Team is hers, and that I want her to complete the Battle Arena in my place, and that, if she can, I want her to become the League Champion for me."  
I handed him my Trainer ID and Frontier Pass. Then I set my bag down, and set down the seven pokeballs. Blaziken, Metagross, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Sceptile, and La-Suke. The order in which they entered my Master Team.  
"I will. You have my word."  
He ran off to get the other Legendary League.  
My team popped out of their pokeballs.  
"Blaziken." I said. "I'm sorry. I feel like I have betrayed you, by leaving you. But I can't let you die with me."  
Blaziken hugged me, and I began to cry.  
My Master Team surrounded me, and I could see the looks of pain in every single one of them.  
"I am sorry. Natalie will take care of you. I know she will. Keep her safe."  
"You needed us?" I heard Arianna say.  
I looked one last time at my team, who had been there with me through all of this, and choked out, "I love you guys." before I ran over to explain my final stand against the entity.


End file.
